dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesper Bat/History
Background Vesper hails from the former Mobotropolis and her family emigrated from the Dragon Kingdom whilst she was an infant. Her parents both served in the Kingdom military for most of their lives, so she rarely got to spend time with them. At the age of sixteen, Vesper's parents were both killed after a bomb went off during a routine sweep of an area. This left her distant and very depressed, causing her to shut her self off from most of her friends. Two years later, she enrolled in the military for the Kingdom of Acorn to follow in her parents' footsteps and rose her way through the ranks to become one their top recruits. She was eventually promoted to one of the King and Queen's personal guards. During a festival event, Vesper was on patrol along the roof tops when she noticed a shady character. She followed him around and noticed that he was trying to set up a sniper postion. She managed to dive on him and knock him off the rooftop, subduing him. This prompted King Maximillian to promote her as an agent in the Royal Secret Service and in the following months became one of their top agents. Prior to her departure to the Dragon Kingdom, Vesper was assigned to take out a high value target. Three days later, she arived in Downunda ready to begin her mission. She followed her target throughout the land until she was eventually caught off guard by her target's reinforcements. She held off but suffered a nasty blow to her head knocking her out. The mission failed, but she was successfully recovered by other RSS agents and brought back to Mobotropolis. She was in a coma for a week and woke up to find that her sight had vanished. Being unable to see, Vesper began questioning if she was still able to preform at her best. After several weeks in hospital, she began to develop her natural echolocation technique, which allowed her to use her biosonar to pickup where she was and what was happening around her. In the coming months, she noticed an improvement in her skills, noting that the Echolocation provided her a one up compared to the other RSS agents. During the events of the Clan Wars in the Dragon Kingdom, Vesper was selected from a handful of agents to travel to the Dragon Kingdom and investigate these events and, in particular, the various ninja clans. To avoid arousing suspicion and breaking their cover, the agents were ordered to handle their assignments individually. During her investigation, Vesper chose to infiltrate the Yagyu ninga clan. The fact that she was a bat herself increased her chance of survival and success of infiltration. For several years, she successfully infiltrated the Yagyu Clan while relaying information on them and the Dragon Kingdom back to Mobotropolis. Because of her absence, Vesper was largely unaware of the events of the First Robotnik War and his coup of the Kingdom of Acorn. During this chaos and the eventual reformation of the kingdom into New Mobotropolis, Vesper's assignment was largely forgotten by the new leaders. Following six months without reporting back, she presumed M.I.A., K.I.A. by the end of the year. However, Vesper made her return to New Mobotropolis during the Iron Dominion takeover - during which the Yagyu Clan had sworn allegiance to the Iron Queen. When Sonic arrived to liberate the city, the Yagyu, along with the other ninja clans, defected from the Iron Dominion and retreated back to the Dragon Kingdom. During the ongoing fights, Vesper successfully faked her death, fooling the Yagyu into thinking that she died to help them retreat safely. In fact, this was simply a ruse she performed in order to fully sever ties with the Yagyu Clan and return to her post in New Mobotropolis. Alternative Versions In the Sonic the Hedgehog/RWBY, Vesper takes on the role of Yang Xiao Long. She is the older sister to Jack Rose and is attending Beacon Academy alongside him. Mecha Vesper Main article: Mecha Vesper Mecha Vesper (full name: Mecha Vesper Strike Unit) is the roboticized version of Vesper Bat. In this form, Vesper has been completely converted into a machine and has lost her free will. Vesper has been heavily modified for both front line combat and assassination combat. However, her front line combat skills are designed for taking out small groups of targets instead of a large selection, if she is caught surrounded by a large group, she will easily be over whelmed in a matter of minutes. Vesper's body has been heavily converted with various forms of upgrades. Her body is able to turn invisible in a second, her palms drop smoke bombs whilst her fingers fire Kunai. Vesper arms contain her Collapsible Sword's built into them, she also has night vision and thermal sight built into her.